


I Just Wanna Marry You

by Bagell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec will always choose Magnus, Cuddling, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Marriage Proposal, Warlock Mark, malec proposal, they do martini mondays with gin bc it's canon now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagell/pseuds/Bagell
Summary: It's a Monday night, and late enough in that their martini glasses are mostly empty, but still cradled gently in ringed fingers with painted nails and bare, callused archer hands. Magnus is relaxed, half against Alec's chest, and he looks up and back to see Alec smiling softly at him.





	I Just Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> aka a Malec proposal fic where I unconsciously tried to fit as many references to past scenes as possible, through quotes and actions, because ya girl loves parallels way too much (jk there's never too much we're talking about Malec parallels here lmao)

It's a Monday night, and late enough in that their martini glasses are mostly empty, but still cradled gently in ringed fingers with painted nails and bare, callused archer hands. Magnus is relaxed, half against Alec's chest, and he looks up and back to see Alec smiling softly at him. 

It's nothing new, heart eyes and soft smiles have been the norm for them since very early in their relationship. But this, there's something different in Alec's gaze this time. "What is it, love?" Magnus inquires gently, not unlike the way Alec asked him what was wrong right before their first time.

Alec breathes in, almost sharply, before saying, "Nothing. It's just... did you know," he pauses, before rushing out, slightly stumbling but his words resolute. "I lose my breath every time you enter a room."

Magnus' eyes widen, remembering the quote, and he cranes his head more to look at his love.

Alec continues, hurriedly, not nearly as elegantly as Magnus had when he first said almost the same words, but with the same earnestness. "My heart beats faster when you walk by. My skin tingles when you stand close enough that I can feel your breath."

Magnus sets his empty glass down on the coffee table and turns around fully, settling in Alec's lap so he can look at him. Alec's eyes are wide, a little nervous, but determined. Despite being repressed for so long, conviction was never really absent from Alec's mannerisms. It's a natural look on him, one Magnus is used to, one he loves. Alec opens his mouth, darts his eyes down just slightly so they aren't staring at each other so intensely, and keeps going. 

"You taught me that emotions aren't black and white." He trails a hand up Magnus' side, almost unconsciously. Alec's own martini glass has been tossed somewhere on the couch, forgotten. Magnus shivers, just barely. "That they're more like symptoms. You taught me that they're a burst of color sometimes, like a rainbow." His eyes find Magnus' again, and there is the barest of a quirk on his lips. "You taught me that love is too. Colorful, like the golden light in our loft."

Magnus smiles at the word 'our'. It's been months and months since Alec moved in but the word still makes him feel a soft bubble of happiness.

He leans down, hands cupping Alec's face, and kisses him, direct and just a second longer than what would've been considered chaste. Alec blinks and looks back up at Magnus after he's pulled away. "Angel," Magnus prods gently, "What's going on?"  

Alec lets his full smile grow on his face now, wide and uninhibited, and his eyes are dancing with love and affection. "I want you to teach me more," he says, lips moving around the words but smile never leaving his face. Magnus makes a noise of slight confusion, but Alec interrupts, "Marry me, Magnus."

Magnus' eyes widen again, and he without thinking, settles closer to Alec in his lap. Nervousness is flitting around in Alec's eyes but he continues. "Will you? I want to spend forever with you."

A beat goes past and Alec almost sighs when he sees _that_ look cross his lover's face. The one he had when Alec first said I love you, when Alec told Magnus he wanted to show his mom that their relationship was here to stay, and when Alec first asked to move in. The one where Magnus remembers how loved and valued he is. And it's an expression that Alec hasn't seen for so long on Magnus, because it's soft and it's shocked and ever since all the stress got to him from losing his magic so long ago and Magnus was finally forced to realize how he's just as important as anyone else in their family, he's been showing it less and less. And when he got his magic back the selflessness stayed away, and Alec is so goddamn grateful for that because he knows up close and personal that if anyone deserves to cherish themselves unconditionally it's Magnus. So when  _that face_ is staring at him in this moment Alec almost cries because why is his love looking at him like that?

And Magnus processes what just happened because yes he knows that the thing he and Alec has is special but he will never stop being surprised at his Alexander and knowing that after so long someone is choosing him? He all but breathes out a yes before his lips are on Alec's again, and it's hurried at first but there's no tongue, just sweet pushes and pulls against each other's lips, like their first kiss. By the Angel, their first kiss, and Magnus resolves to stop being surprised because he knows it's him, Alec will always choose him and if he knew Magnus was having these thoughts he'd no doubt get a stern talking to.

They finally stop kissing, but don't pull back, foreheads resting together, like after their first "I love you"s.

"Yes," Magnus breathes again. "Yes, yes, seventeen thousand times yes."

Alec laughs, and it's lighthearted and a little bit high on how happy he feels, at the reference to their first date.

Then Magnus finally opens his eyes and stares at Alec, warlock mark revealed because if this isn't intimate he doesn't know what is.

Magnus and Alec just gaze at each other. His fiancé. And his fiancé.

 

* * *

 

Later, they're in bed, cuddled together under crimson and golden sheets, all but tangled in each other. They're close to dozing off and after such a fantastic night, Magnus is with his thoughts, Alec wrapped around him and him wrapped around Alec. 

Magnus says softly, sleep clinging to his voice, "Why marriage?" He quickly adds (as quickly as his drowsy body can handle), "I'm incredibly happy, but we were going to spend forever with each other with or without a legal document."

Alec rumbles a little, and Magnus is struck with how much he loves this state of him (every state of Alec really), so close to sleep that his voice is impossibly deep that he can't even giggle.

Alec responds with his eyes still closed, breathing slow and steady, "I know downworlders are allowed in Idris now, but some of the Clave is still stupid, and I want them to know that this, us, our love, isn't going away even in the face of the gross sides of law and bigotry."

And Magnus is washed away again, in Alec's arms, with how in love he is, remembering those same words spoken about Alec's mother, THEIR mother, so long ago. 

But he soon realizes what Alec said and sleep is forgotten as he barks out a laugh. "We're getting married as a 'fuck you' to the Clave?" He's grinning, mirth uncovered in his eyes.

Alec pouts, both at the insinuation and the loud noise, "It was s'pos be sweet."

Magnus settles down again, happy and warm. "I'm sure it was, Alexander," he's smiling as sleep pulls at him again.

Just before they go off to a comfortable dreamland, Alec's voice speaks up again.

"Also," Alec all but whispers as they drift off, "I just wanna marry you."

If Magnus hadn't already been practically unconscious in the most comfortable way, he would've laughed again at the sweet and undeniably  _Alec_ gesture and kissed all over his fiancé's face, but they were both already asleep, wrapped around each other and unabshedly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you guys liked that! It was originally a thread on twitter but I edited it ad made it a bit longer. Let me know what y'all think?
> 
> Talk to me on twitter at @downworldbagell!


End file.
